just a little
by ice326
Summary: "Don't you f*cking dare say it Steven" she glared. How can he play with her feelings? "Oh you so are… Jealous." He laughed and kissed her, while she smacked his arm.


"just a little"

This is unbeta'd, cause I'm too lazy, for typo and grammar error – forgive me.

I own nothing.

Steve is excited to get home. After a twenty-minute debrief with Fury and Sharon about the simple data extraction they did at a gala that evening, he decided to hit the shower at Triskelion and still be on time for dinner at home.

On his way to his office to leave some of his stuff, he got a text from Nat.

"Dropby your office first before hitting the shower."

Natasha just got home when they were on their way to the gala, that's why Fury assigned Sharon with him for back up. Their cover was boyfriend/girlfriend, he wore big dorky glasses and even wore a black wig so he wouldn't be notice as Captain America.

He quickly typed and replied "Do you need me to get something from my office or yours?" before entering the passcode to his office.

When he entered, he saw her sitting on his chair wearing her SHIELD uniform.

"Hi Nat, what are you doing here? I thought you're at home?" He smiled and asked her.

She stood up and approached him, looking cool and collected "What? Not happy to see me?"

If he didn't know Natasha well, he would've been flustered at this moment.

"Oh no, it's not that, just surprise to see you here" he leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back, she can feel his both his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

She stopped before everything turn into a full make out session, and sat on the couch. She was supposed to be mad. When she got home, after her mission with Sam, she prepared her things to head to Clint and Laura's, she decided to check on Steve's mission first and what she saw was kinda upsetting, even though Steve was just doing his job and make sure their cover was not compromised. She saw black-haired Steve with Sharon being a couply and all. She can still tell that Steve is quite uncomfortable with all the display. But still, a kiss on a cheek, a hand on Sharon's lower back, Sharon touching Steve's ear makes her blood boil. _A little. Just a little_ , and hell she will never ever admit it to anyone, maybe to Steve. A couple of years ago, if she thought about these things will happen to her, she'll probably die of laugher.

Steve looked at her with worry in his eyes, he sat down with her and she couldn't look at him so she decided to play with her catsuit's zipper.

"Hey, you okay baby?" Steve asked. He leaned into her and kissed her jaw.

"Something wrong with your mission, Nat?"

She blurted "You seem to have enjoyed yours"

She'll admit it, it was a low blow, he's not a spy and evidently he was just in because of the cover.

"huh?.. I didn't.. enjoy.. Wait a minute, Oh my God Nat, did you watch the surveillance of my mission?"

Suddenly it all clicked and Steve laughed. _That bastard._

"Our cover was to be a couple. Are you.. Am I thinking what I'm thinking?" Steve smiled. She can see the evil glint in his eyes. Who know Captain America has that?

"Don't you fucking dare say it Steven" she glared. How can he play with her feelings?

"Oh you so are…. _Jealous."_ He laughed and kissed her, while she smacked his arm.

"Ow, come on baby, you don't need to be jealous" He let her lay down the couch and he settled himself in between her legs, and he pulled her catsuit's zipper all the way down.

He kissed her and showed her there is no reason at all for her to be jealous.

This is not the first time they've done dirty stuff in his office, or her office but this time it was different, he worshipped her body like there's no tomorrow. It was slow, hot and both can't get enough of it. He guaranteed her, and assured her that there is no reason to feel that way at all, even though he finds it extremely adorable.

After coming down from their high…

"Just a little" Natasha barely whispered.

"Little what?" Steve asked while nuzzling her neck.

" _Jealous_ " she whispered looking down at him, she could feel him smiling against her neck.

He looked at her and gave her a sensual kiss

"I love you Nat.'

"Love you too"

They quickly dressed and Steve asked "Ready to go home?"

"We need to dropby at Clint and Laura's first"

His eyes widened "You haven't pick-up James yet?"

Before going on this evening's mission, he dropped off James at Clint's since no one will babysit him for the evening. He texted Nat about it and asked her to pick-up James.

"What? I sent a message to Clint that I may be a little late, plus Laura and Clint adore James, they even offered to babysit tonight"

Steve smiled and said "Do you want to continue this at home then?"

"As much as I love too, I want to see my little man. I need a Mommy-James time" Natasha answered.

Natasha was gone for just a day and a half but two year old James kept asking for her.

"He missed you. We both did"

"I'm pretty sure you did" she said giving him a flirty smile and a look from head to toe.

Oh. Steve definitely has plans in continuing this at home.


End file.
